With regard to asynchronous transmission, after the sender has grouped data, the sender can send these groups at any time. The receiver typically cannot determine when these groups will arrive.
Asynchronous transmission disperses synchronous operations over several stages and can greatly reduce a system's risk of simultaneous error occurrence while improving system efficiency. Therefore, it is often used on a large scale. Asynchronous transmission also leads to data completeness problems. That is, the receiver is typically unable to determine whether received data is complete. In the case of service data that relies on data completeness, the fact that the receiver is unable to determine whether received data is complete means that there is a risk of service failure when services are provided on the basis of the received data.